


Krypto-Nights

by AFY2018



Series: Supergirl: Mix-n-Match [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Funny, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: “I’d like Maggie/Supergirl/Reign w/ Supergirl & Reign contaminated by rouge Kryptonite, no angst, thanks”«J'aimerais Maggie/supergirl/reign avec supergirl et reign contaminé par Kryptonite rouge pas d'angoise merci: Doritos79
Relationships: Kara Danvers/ Maggie Sawyer/ Sam Arias, Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Supergirl: Mix-n-Match [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025236
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Krypto-Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doritos79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritos79/gifts).



“I cannot believe you,” Kara seethed while her sister strapped her to the hospital bed. “How stupid are you? You know Kryptonite poisons Kryptonians?!”

She writhed in her bed at the sharp pain of the IV drip being put in her arm. Her dreaded opponent, taken out by her own weapon, restlessly shifted on the board until the DEO medical team transferred her to a bed. Reign dropped her head to the side and flipped Kara off.

“Kiss my ass, Krypto,” she hissed.

Kara tugged at her restraints, “How the hell did you even get your hands on Kryptonite?”

“An intelligent person finds a way.”

“A person with common sense wouldn’t use something that could potentially kill them, you are a bumbling fool!” Kara snapped again.

“Hey,” Alex interjected with a firm slam of her hand against a metal tray. Her sudden movement drew the attention of her attendants within and outside of the medical bay. “Both of you are idiots, now shut up while I work or I’ll have to sedate both of you!” She glanced between the two of them. “Thank you.”

“I had you Krypt-Keeper,” Reign muttered under her breath.

“I’m serious!” the older Danvers sister threatened, whipping out a syringe full of science juice. With the two Kryptonians silenced, she turned to her friend in the corner, “How the hell did you keep these two from tearing out each other’s throats?”

“They were in separate vehicles and that one,” Maggie explained, pointing at Reign, “was knocked out cold.” They meandered just outside of the bay, checking on the fallen aliens before Sawyer prodded Alex in the abdomen, “Nice job, bad cop.”

“Thank you,” she smirked, blowing the dust off her nails.

“Okay,” Kara called from her bed, “I would really love to be free now!”

Alex huffed at her sister’s interruption and refocused on Maggie. “Can you do me a quick favor?”

“Oh god,” she droned, “what?”

“I kinda need to slip out for a meeting with Hank, could you watch these two for me?”

“Can’t you get one of your assistants to do this instead?” she insisted. “I wanted to go out with some of my coworkers, well and hopefully go out with Kara before this.”

Alex hung her head in annoyance, “I have to go soon and you’re the only one I can trust to keep them scared enough into behaving, please. I swear I’ll make it up to you. Besides, I’ll be back by three a.m. to relieve you. Please, please please-”

“No.”

“Please?” Alex begged with her usual puppy dog eyes.

“No.”

“Please?”

“Fine. Ohhh, you owe me, Danvers,” she grumbled.

“Thanks,” she began while taking her belongings. “You’re the best!”

“Oh, you meant right now,” Sawyer huffed with a quick glance into the med bay again. “I’ll see you in… four hours?”

“I know, I owe you. Get whatever you want from the caf, and put it on my tab, dude!”

“Do they serve booze?”

“I wish, I’ll bring you back something sweet and buy whatever you want tomorrow night, alright?”

“What if they get their powers back?”

“The blast from the Wicked Witch of the West’s quasi kryptonite nuke was enough to kill a normal Kryptonian, I’m amazed they’re even alive, or still have their powers. These two need to wait out their stupidity anyway,” Alex ended in a louder voice. “I will see you at three, okay? Try not to kill Thing 1 or Thing 2.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Alex peeked into the medbay, “Stay out of trouble, Supergirl.”

Maggie turned on her heels once she could no longer see Alex. She cracked her knuckles in a slight act of intimidation, to no avail, and took her spot by the door.

“So, you’re just going to babysit us?” Reign muttered.

“And fill out my report,” Sawyer responded in kind, whipping out a pen and pad of paper. “Alright, starting with Supergirl-”

“Wouldn’t you rather be doing literally anything else?”

“Do you think I became an officer to do hours of paperwork?”

“Why did you become an officer?” Kara inquired.

“Please, just let me finish this report before the formal interview?” Maggie sighed in response.

Kara shrugged in response and began to dictate her perspective on the incident. She gave her fractured details from the time her pager went off to seeing Reign in the abandoned warehouse to the moment her weapon misfired and knocked them both off their feet. Once she finished scribbling down the details, Maggie turned to the other Kryptonian.

“Are you going to tell me anything, Reign?”

“Absolutely not, human,” she spat.

“Awesome, so three of us, and three and a half hours until I leave. What do you two lucky ducks want to do?”

“I have to go to the restroom, if you don’t mind,” Reign mumbled.

“Seriously? Can’t you hold it?”

“I know the outfit’s devastatingly dashing, but it takes a bit of maneuvering to get on and off, well, alone at least. So,” she tugged at the restraints, “may I use the restroom?”

Maggia mulled over it for a moment and shrugged, “Fine. I gotta hand it to you, you do have more manners than most detainees.” She pulled open the restraints, then stood between her and the doorway, “Let’s go, your highness.”

The Worldkiller headbutted Maggie, instantly getting reprimanded with a strike to her throat. She choked at the assault then swiftly was taken down by the shorter officer. Sawyer knelt on the base of her spine, arms pulled tight behind her. 

“Son of a bitch, did you even have to go to the bathroom, or was that a ruse?”

With her face against the floor, she grumbled, “A ruse, what an archaic term.”

“Up,” Maggie commanded, standing between her and the doorway again.

“So demanding, Detective Sawyer.” Reign stood back up, face to face with her foe.

“In bed, now.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Ugh, god, fuck you.”

Reign smugly grinned to herself but held her tongue while she sank back into her cot. She placed her wrists and ankles in the open restraints and awaited her captor’s next move while she plotted her own.

“God, if you weren’t Sam, I’d maim you, Reign,” Sawyer threatened, at her feet to tighten the straps with enough anger to make any normal human flinch.

“Please do, everything Arias does is so droll,” she complained. “You’re always in such close proximity to Kryptonians, haven’t you been the least bit curious about us on a more personal level?”

“Don’t answer her,” Kara beckoned with an uncomfortable shift in her bed.

“What a prude,” Reign retorted. As Maggie began to tighten her left wrist, the Worldkiller swiftly dug her hand into her chest, bunching her button up in her hand. “Don’t listen to her, Miss Margaret Sawyer.” She briefly glanced back at her restrained foe than to the detective nervously shaking above her. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you and the Princess of Steel had… something going on?”

“We are professionals, coworkers,” she huffed.

Maggie glanced at Kara from the corner of her eye, the first letter of her name on her lips until she was soon reminded of their unfriendly company only inches from her. She stumbled back when Reign suddenly sat up in bed, caught only by the fact that her shirt was still crumpled in her opponent’s hand. Maggie pulled her iron grip free and shoved her against the cot.

“Hey, control yourself. I have… way too much time and I’m not about to waste it babysitting you.”

“Who said I wanted to waste it?” she teased, playfully struggling against Maggie’s hand. “I know you wanted to spend time with Little Danvers, but would you settle for a compromised Kryptonian?”

Maggie glanced back at her partner then answered, “If I agree, will this silence you?”

“Maybe not right away,” she shamelessly flirted.

“Please, put me out of my misery,” Kara grumbled from the other cot.

“I don’t know how to do that. Can’t I sleep with the ally?”

“I thought things were strictly professional, or am I mistaken?” Reign pressed.

Maggie gritted her teeth and kissed her, her hand firmly pressed into her sternum to keep her flush against the cot. She shoved her back against the bed at the slightest burst of confidence, the frame shaking the restraints in a clattering explosion that drew Kara’s attention. She felt red in the face, more than pissed at seeing her girlfriend kissing another woman, and Reign of all people. She felt indignant about her audacity and began to tug at her own restraints, feeling her blood boil enough to gain at least some sentiment of the Kryptonian strength she once garnered. The leather strap snapped, leaving a deep red mark on her arm and a burning bruise where it once was. She glanced at the two other occupants, noting the lack of response, and began to slowly release the remaining restraints.

“Done,” Maggie huffed. “Now sit there until we’re done with you.” She turned straight into Kara, frozen in her tracks as she looked up at her partner.

Danvers cocked her head to the side, too furious at Reign to be even remotely mad at Sawyer. She gently nudged her out of the way.

“Oh, I see, you let Krypto out of her cage, but not me? So, why the sudden Hulk-Out?”

“I’m not about to let you do that to someone I love,” she hissed, pressing her hand around her neck.

“Love?” she choked with a smirk. “So, Supergirl is Little Danvers. Who would have thought.”

“I did, right away,” Maggie noted, “The glasses really don’t do it for everyone.” Reign struggled against her foe’s strength until the detective stepped in, “Don’t, she’s still Sam under the visage.”

“I wish she wasn’t,” Danvers accepted, begrudgingly releasing her.

“You know,” Reign piped in again, and soothing the bruise around her throat, “if we are going to be stuck in here, why don’t we have fun, I’ve always wondered how you two let loose, you’re just always so tense, so uptight.” She made herself laugh with the last line and began to unrestraint her ankles.

“You are absolutely rotted from the inside out, Reign.”

“Thank you, at least someone still has sense in this room. Live a little, it’s not like I’m going anywhere. Reconvene in the office, or I could always just close my eyes.”

“You’d still be able to hear us talk.”

“Oh please, don’t let me get in the way,” Reign interrupted.

“We’re Kryptonians, we can hear conversations between people from about a mile away,” Kara mumbled. She bit her upper lip, gazing at her partner while Maggie stared daggers at their captive. “I mean, I’m down if you are?”

“Oh my god… alright,” she considered.

Capturing her partner’s lips in a chaste kiss, Sawyer stood on her tiptoes to stand even with Kara. She felt her gentle hands slide to the middle of her back until the curve of her fingers found their way into the valley of her spine. Her heart pounded at an affirming squeeze of her back from her partner. Maggie wrapped her hands around the back of her neck and pressed her thumb into her throat.

A shiver ran down Kara’s back at the instant of contact. She pushed back, a playful grin tugging at the corner of her mouth when she felt Maggie’s tongue brush against her lower lip. Her partner slid her hands to Kara’s firm chest, her fingertips gently pressing into her muscles. They traveled to her lats, but not before playfully brushing against her breast on the way down. Sawyer tucked her head into her girlfriend’s neck, placing soft kisses on her skin to her delight.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“How cute,” Reign genuinely commented, sitting crisscrossed on her cot.

Kara pecked her partner then approached her nemesis. Flinching at the instant response to encroach upon her space, Reign was more than surprised to lock lips with the Girl of Steel. She supported herself on her hand to lean into their kiss. Danvers pushed back, fighting for control while they figured out who would give in first, a more amorous display of dominance than she had previously tried.

Sawyer climbed behind Reign, her hands carefully creepy around her ribs to explore the Worldkiller’s suit. She found two zippers down her sides and began to inch them up. Reign twisted around to overpower the detective, but to her chagrin, Sawyer fought back, more than prepared to dominate her.

She gritted her teeth and slapped her hands around Reign’s wrists to stop her from prying off her clothes. Eyes locked, they glared at one another, too preoccupied to notice Kara taking off her suit, soon stripped to her undershirt and spandex shorts. She cut between them to take back her partner’s attention, pushing Reign back almost hard enough to send her toppling off the bed.

“Shit,” she cursed, instantly halted when Kara tugged her back onto the cot. Reign quickly exhaled and nodded. “Oh my god, I thought I’d die.”

“Shut it,” Sawyer berated.

“Well, now I’m feeling like a third-”

Maggie cut her off with a bruising kiss, her hand clamped around the back of Reign’s neck in an uncomfortable vice before she knelt up, craning down to overpower her again. Deft hands slid under the captive Kryptonian's suit, quickly peeling the lower half off to her thighs before they got stuck.

“You really weren’t kidding,” she heard Kara mutter in frustration.

“No, I wasn’t,” Reign cheekily responded while their pint-sized participant nibbled playfully on her neck, leaving a few teeth impressions. “Hh-oh my gosh, erm, but you’re doing a fantastic job, Little Danvers.”

She broke away for a moment to pull her clothes off the rest of the way, leaving her only in her spanx and undershirt, now lightly damp in nervous or aroused sweat. Reign let her suit drop to the ground, soon taken aback by the display of affection before her. In the short matter of time, she had looked away, her partners shifted into the next stage of this opportunist threesome.

Kara sat on the edge of the cot while her girlfriend stood before her, hands busy teasing and squeezing her thigh. With her legs dangling over the ground, Danvers’ thighs would twitch and her toes would flex and curl at every excruciatingly burning graze of her fingertips.

Reign approached her carefully from behind and began to lay kisses against her neck and lips. She felt every wall break between them as Kara squeezed the back of her neck to pull her in closer. Danvers hummed against her lips, trying to hold back a soft moan as she felt Sawyer slipped her middle and ring fingers into her. Her heart rate spiked at the increasing intensity that sparked between them until suddenly Reign found herself on the ground with Kara looming over her, hand lightly pressed over her neck and squeezing her vein.

Sawyer was in shock, too, but followed them, sliding her hand back into place. She watched them playfully nip and jut at one another while Kara tried so hard to keep her composure and dominate her. Her knuckles were already slick from the grool that dripped from her girlfriend. Maggie gnawed at the inside of her lip when she pushed another finger into her.

Kara gave in and covered her mouth to hold back her moan. “Fuck,” she finally choked out.

Sam’s hand swooped to the back of her neck and pulled her down into another kiss, her other hand now teasing her chest. “I wish we were allies.”

“Me, too,” Sawyer muttered, finally sliding her pinky in. Kara dropped her head against Reign’s chest and began to bite at her clavicle and ribs.

“Thanks for the input, Mags.”

Sawyer furrowed her brows then rolled her eyes before conceding and pushing her tongue against Reign’s centre. She continued to fuck them both, continuing to lap around Sam’s clit and labia before finally pushing inside of her. Kara was close to finishing, she recognized the quick breathing pattern and how wet her hand now was. For sake of future clean up, Sawyer pulled her pinky back out. Reign slipped her hand to her clit, rolling and teasing herself while she watched Kara finally cum above her.

Maggie slowly pulled her fingers out, gently stroking her labia and center as she came down. She peered ar Reign between their bodies, keeping her twitching legs in her peripheral as she silently came closer to the edge. Sam closed her eyes and tipped her head back as she began to grind against her mouth.

Kara slid off and knelt beside the couple, watching as her girlfriend ate her out. She gently dragged her nails down Reign’s arms and ribs, sending chills down her spine as she got closer and closer to cumming. Her heart pounded in her chest as Sam’s legs shook and twitched, her fingers swirling faster around her clit until she seemed to explode with a strangled moan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I apologize for the amount of time it's taken to get this out. That is entirely my fault. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed or have ideas for a new fic!


End file.
